


-

by troublesomation



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesomation/pseuds/troublesomation





	-

哦豁重发了一篇  
好像不能删除哭唧唧


End file.
